cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Boris
Boris was a field commander and an elite commando during GWWIII, replacing the defunct Volkov. He is also a hero of the Soviet Union. Strengths Boris was equipped with a specially designed AKM assault rifle, which was the successor to the AK-47 that most conscripts wielded. Due to extensive training and battlefield experience, he was very accurate, and could dispatch most infantry with a single burst of fire from long range. This weapon also dealt an appreciable amount of damage to vehicles. Boris was equipped with decent armor, allowing him to fight even some anti-infantry vehicles. One on one, he is more than a match for a Gattling Tank. Furthermore, he was resistant to mind control, and could not be crushed by vehicles. He was so skilled in fact, that he could reduce an Apocalypse tank to scrap metal and slag in seconds with his rifle. However skill alone cannot account for this, thus our agents are trying to find out what makes his rifle so powerful. Against structures, Boris would call in a MIG airstrike, designating them with a laser. The laser had a long range, allowing these strikes to be called in from a great distance away. The missiles deployed by the MIGs are extremely powerful, and two missiles are enough to level most structures, including War Factories. As Boris gained veterancy, the number of MIGs called in increased, up to a maximum of four. This attack, however, has several weaknesses. First, the attack is appreciably slower than 's C4 attack as the MIGs must fly in from off screen and must fly back off screen before another group can fly in. Secondly, the MIGs although tough, can be shot down enroute to the target. Finally, the targeted structure must be designated until the MIGs actually launch their missiles, forcing Boris to choose between destroying the structure and self-defense. However this is extremely useful when taking down defensive structures like Prism Towers. Also, Boris' airstrikes could still be targeted (to some extent) while he fought back, against infantry units and some light vehicles (anything larger takes him too long to kill for this to work.) The MiGs would turn back towards the edge of the map when he stopped targeting the airstrike. When he is done fighting, should the MiGs still be on-map, if Boris re-targets the building, the MiGs will turn around and come back. Doing this, however, significantly increases the amount of time it takes for the aircraft to reach the target. As formidable as Boris was, he did have some weaknesses. First, he couldn't (or rather, wouldn't) swim, forcing the use of a Amphibious Transports. Secondly, he, like both Tanya and Yuri, had no defense against air units. In addition, unlike either Yuri or Tanya, Boris could not remove a building immediately, requiring him to wait for MiGs to destroy them. This can have negative effects, especially if Boris was under fire. Little is known about Boris' early history, other than he was formidable enough on the battlefield to become a Hero of the Soviet Union. It is believed that he contributed greatly in Mother Russia's fight against Yuri. In the alternate timeline in which Albert Einstein was removed from existence, his role is replace by Natasha, a female Sniper, as the Soviet Commando unit. Category:Red Alert 2 Characters Category:Soviet Characters Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal